Bad Bye
by Nekotah-and-Lilium
Summary: Court OS. Tsuna va découvrir une facette de son gardien de la brume qu'il ne connaissait pas, à la fois mélancolique et etonnement tendre. Yaoi 69/27 (Suite voir "Sweet Hello").


Petits OS en vrac

Bad bye 

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'il était de nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD)

Note : Nyaho ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici un nouvel OS un peu différent des autres ! Cette fois ci on (enfin pour cette fois ci, Nekotah et les retouches de Lilium) a joué la carte des sentiments et non de l'humour ! Il est aussi plus court que d'habitude. On espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

« Je suis rentré ! » annonçai-je sur le pas de la porte. Mais contrairement à l'accoutumée, personne ne répondit.

La maison est étrangement calme. Ils sont peut-être tous sortis ? Je fais un rapide tour des lieux mais ne vois personne. J'arrive dans la cuisine avec l'intention de grignoter quelque chose et j'aperçois sur le réfrigérateur un mot de ma mère : « Je suis allée faire des courses avec tout le monde, il y a des cookies dans la boîte sur le micro-onde, maman ». Parfait ! J'en prends plusieurs et monte dans ma chambre. Je jette mon sac avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit. _Silence. _C'est tellement rare. Depuis que Reborn s'est installé chez moi, c'est le boxon total. Entre Lambo qui cherche à tuer Reborn, mais qui se fait presque tuer par Bianchi parce qu'il a utilisé son bazooka des 10 ans, l'affaire de Mukuro, la bataille contre la Varia pour les anneaux Vongola et j'en passe ! _Si seulement ça pouvait être comme ça tous les jours ! _

Je m'étire un bon coup avant de m'asseoir. _Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire maintenant ? _Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir qu'un frisson s'empare de moi. Je le sens remonter tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai un étrange pressentiment. Je ne sais plus où ni quand, mais il me semble avoir déjà eu cette impression auparavant. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte de ma chambre et l'ouvre. _Rien. _Mais en me retournant, je frôle la crise cardiaque. Si je m'attendais à ça !

- Mukuro ! Laissai-je échapper dans un couinement. Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? M'exclamai-je plus que surpris. _Il sourit._

C'était bien la dernière personne à laquelle je m'attendais, et dans ma chambre qui plus est ! Ah ! Mais ce ne peut pas vraiment être lui puisqu'il est censé être en prison... Une illusion ? Peut-être qu'il est venu tout simplement se venger !

- T-Tu es venu te venger ? Demandai-je en grimaçant.

- Kufufu~ non...

- Mais... Tu n'es pas censé être... en... p-pri-

- Et non je ne me suis pas échappé de nouveau, me coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _Déçu ?_

- A-ah... Tu n'es pas venu prendre possession d-de... de mon corps alors ? »

Je dois faire peine à voir à ne pas savoir aligner deux mots à la suite sans bégayer. Je n'arrive même pas à le regarder en face...

- Hum... Ma vie ne se résume pas qu'à ça tu sais ?

- Ah oui... Alors... P-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Aaah ! Est-ce que j'arrêterai un jour d'avoir l'air d'un demeuré quand je parle ? Et en plus il n'arrête pas de me fixer... Je me sens mal à l'aise. Il ne semble pas vouloir me faire de mal mais c'est étrange...

- Je... Commença-t-il. Il a l'air de chercher ses mots... Ça fait bizarre, lui qui est toujours si sûr de lui en temps normal

- Je voulais juste te voir, enfin, te parler, en quelque sorte...

- En quelque sorte ? J-Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire...

- Bientôt ! Tu comprendras bientôt... J'espère... Souffla Mukuro

- D-D'accord...

- Toujours aussi peureux hein, kufufu~ ? Me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi, tout près de moi...

- O-Ouais... Haha, dis-je avec un rire nerveux.

Il est habillé assez simplement : un jean et une chemise blanche. Il n'a pas attaché les deux premiers boutons. _Aaaah ! Pourquoi est-ce que je fais attention à ça moi ? Mukuro est assis à côté de moi bon dieu ! Et on... discute... Mais, c'est une illusion non ? Ça ne lui demande pas énormément d'énergie, d'ailleurs ? Il doit avoir quelque chose de vraiment important à me dire alors... _Je continue de fixer le sol, je n'ose pas le regarder.

- Je te fais peur à ce point ? Demanda-t-il avec un air déçu.

- Non... Ce n'est pas ça mais... Ça m'a vraiment surpris de te voir apparaître comme ça... Et je, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi...

- Hum... Je ne sais pas comment le dire c'est tout, répondit-il en souriant.

_Alors pourquoi a-t-il l'air si triste ?_

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui ! Enfin non, je ne sais pas...

Et je le vois approcher sa main droite de mon visage. Il l'effleure et me caresse la joue avec le dos de sa main. Je le regarde. Je ne peux plus bouger comme si j'étais hypnotisé. Il me regarde... presque tendrement... _Tendrement ? _Je ne lui connaissais pas une telle expression. Il entrouvre la bouche et semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravise aussitôt.

- Mu-Mukuro ?

Il se contente juste de rire.

- Je crois bien que... Je ne peux pas...

- Pas quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire... Mais parfois on dit que les gestes parlent plus que les mots, kufufu~

- He-

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander des explications qu'il m'embrasse. _Mukuro est en train de m'embrasser ! _Je n'ose plus bouger. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mes joues me brûlent... C'est mon premier baiser, même si je n'avais pas espéré que ce soit avec lui... Mes mains commencent à trembler alors qu'il y va doucement. Puis il retire ses lèvres des miennes et il me regarde. Je ne dis rien, je reste bouche bée. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Il esquisse un sourire et reprend. Ce n'est pas... désagréable. Mais cette fois, sa langue vient jouer avec la mienne, s'entrelace puis se retire et recommence. Il s'arrête, et ses mains me poussent de façon à ce que je sois allongé sur mon lit, lui au dessus. Il me fixe, une lueur de désir au fond des yeux. Je deviens encore plus écarlate. Mais... Il y a toujours cette ombre de tristesse dans ses yeux. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et les caresse.

- P-Pourquoi...

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu... me fais ça ?

J'ai la tête qui bourdonne et j'ai chaud. Si chaud. Ma respiration me semble forte et totalement erratique. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Hum... Pourquoi on fait ça à ton avis ? Me demande-t-il en souriant avec douceur.

J'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de moi maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre ?

- Euh... On f-fait ça ...Q-Quand on... est... Quand on est a-amou... Amoureux ? Balbutiai-je. Ha-haha-ha, _rire nerveux_, mais ça doit pas être ça, hein ? Demandai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Son regard s'est assombri en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. _Ne me dîtes pas que c'était vraiment ça... _Il ne dit plus rien et regarde dans le vide. Encore plus triste que tout à l'heure. Le silence est tel que je peux entendre les pulsations de mon cœur résonner. Le sien aussi...

- Mukuro ? C'est vr-vraiment...

- Hum... répond-il vaguement.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Encore et encore. Comme s'il n'en avait jamais assez. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne peux pas bouger. Cette situation est trop étrange. Je me sens perdu. J'ai des frissons à chaque endroit où ses mains me touchent et je sens des brûlures partout où il m'embrasse. Il délaisse ma bouche et se dirige vers mon cou. Je ne peux m'empêcher de relever mon épaule sous le coup du plaisir. Ses cheveux me chatouillent. Et il continue. Il m'embrasse avec passion et force. Ses mains s'accrochent à ma chemise comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse... Ou peut-être est-ce le contraire ?... Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire stop. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me laisser emporter par cet immense flot de désir qui s'échappe de lui.

Soudain il s'arrête. Je comprends pourquoi. Il y a du bruit en bas, ils viennent de rentrer. Mukuro me sourit tristement. C'est fini.

- Oya~ je crois bien que je vais devoir te laisser, kufufu~. Me dit-il en souriant.

- ...

Je ne réponds pas. Comment arrive-t-il à sourire alors qu'il semble si triste ? On dirait qu'il va vraiment pleurer. Mais il ne le fait pas. Et je ne dis rien...

- Tsuu-kun ?

J'entends ma mère m'appeler en bas. Je ne bouge pas. Je le regarde. Lui aussi.

- Adieu Tsunayoshi-kun. Annonça Mukuro avec une voix empreinte de tristesse.

- A-adieu, répondis-je avec une boule au fond de la gorge.

La poignée de la porte de ma chambre se met à tourner. Puis s'ouvre. Mukuro disparaît comme de la fumée. _C'est fini._ Reborn entre. Je suis seul. Encore allongé sur mon lit, j'ai les joues brûlantes et les yeux embués. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Mais je ne bouge pas. Il fronce les sourcils en me voyant mais ne dit rien. Je suis au bord des larmes. Elles finissent par glisser le long de mes joues, s'écrasant sur mon oreiller dans un bruit mat qui résonne dans le lourd silence enveloppant la pièce. Je me retourne du côté du mur et pleure en silence. Je pleure pour Mukuro qui ne l'a pas fait, pour moi qui n'ai rien dit jusqu'à la fin et pour ce que j'aurais dû faire mais que je n'ai pas fait. Je suis un Tsunaze et lui... Il m'aime.

Le tonnerre s'est mit à gronder. _Il faisait beau pourtant aujourd'hui..._

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS un peu spécial !

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (même si on avoue avoir une nette préférence pour les positifs … xD) ou a nous donner des idées qui, qui sait, pourraient nous inspirer !

A la prochaine !


End file.
